


Ruffled Wells

by Wolfca



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfca/pseuds/Wolfca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Short ficlet involving Dr Harrisons Wells and Caitlin Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffled Wells

Dr Harrison Wells was heading into the lab, sipping away at his flask before placing it into its holder at the side of his chair. He thought he was alone in the lab but when he heard a pair of heels coming up from behind him a small smile crept onto his face. He stopped and went to turn to regard her when he was surprised by her arms coming from behind and round his neck, he was known for not liking being touched and it shocked him. Without realizing he brought a hand up to hold one of hers round his neck.

“Good morning Miss Snow. What has brought this on?” Dr Wells asked.

“Nothing. You just looked like you needed a hug Dr Wells.” Caitlin replied smiling.

Just before she released him though she gave him a kiss on the cheek, stopping him again from moving forward. He opened his mouth to say something when as she walked away she ruffled the top of his hair. Closing his mouth he turned round to face her.

“And that?” Dr Wells asked.

Caitlin just smiled before answering.

“It’s fluffy.” Caitlin replied with a smirk.

She walked away and he turned back but he wasn’t fast enough to turn to face her again when he heard her heels come running back to him till her hand was back on his head ruffling his hair. This time a smile came back to him as he realized no one would noticed as his hair is always ruffled.


End file.
